It is known for a hay-making machine to comprise a frame, adapted to be connected to the three-point lifting device of a tractor, and a sub-assembly including a working member. The sub-assembly can be turned with respect to the frame about an upwardly directed pivotal axis between a working position and a transport position.
With known machines of this kind, in particular when they have been used for some time, the pivotal movement requires considerable effort, even when the machine is lifted from the ground.